Crimson Skies
by Gangsta Smurfette
Summary: When the Glen Gummies come across a unconsious teenage Gummi named Ali in the middle of the forest, they decide to take her into their home. Ali must now readjust to life with the Glens. And little do they know that danger lurks on their horision...
1. Prologue

**CRIMSON SKIES**

_Prologue _

I ran. Don't ask me where I'm going. I quite honestly don't know. Just getting away would do for now.

Ways out have been all I've been looking for since I awoke to find my home ablaze. I can remember my father telling me that I must run into the woods, that I have to get out of here and that I mustn't look back.

I ran until I reached the edge of a dense woods near my home and for a brief moment, doubt over came me. I looked back.

All I could see behind me was flame, the early morning sky a dark crimson.

It was then that realisation dawned on me.

_I was all alone now…_


	2. A New Beginning

**CRIMSON SKIES**

_Chapter 1: A New Beginning _

My senses slowly came back to me. The first thing I noticed was the sheets beneath my tired body. I was more comfortable than I've been for weeks. The next thing I felt was that someone was wiping my forehead with a warm cloth. I felt my body tense slightly. My father and brother always told me to mistrust humans. And I didn't know where I was…

I opened my eyes, only to snap them shut again.

It was bright, too bright.

I tried again, this time more slowly, giving my eyes time to adjust to the light. I was staring up at a wooden celling. I pushed myself into a semi sitting position, looking around and feeling confused.

The first thing I saw was the woman who had apparently cared for me, sitting in a nearby chair. She was another Gummi, a fact that relieved me. She was about forty or so, wore a blue dress with an apron, light orange fur with bobbed hair that was a litter darker than her fur and large warm brown eyes.

"W-where am I?" I was rather surprised that my voice was softer and horse.

"You're in Gummi Glen, dearest," came my reply; she had a warm motherly voice that matched her appearance.

"Gummi Glen?"

She nodded. "May have your name?"

"Ali Gummi," I replied. "I lived up in the mountain villages."

"Very well then. My name is Grammi Gummi, dear."

"How long have I been out," I asked.

"At least four days," Grammi replied. She looked rather concerned. "Ali, you're rather far away from home. How many summers have you seen?"

"Fifteen," I answered. "It will be sixteen this summer."

"Did you tell your parents where you're going?"

I felt tears come to my eyes. "They're no longer of this world. I'm the only one left."

Grammi gasped. "Oh, you poor child. Whatever happened?"

"It's a long story," I said.

"Oh, but of course," Grammi replied. "You don't have to tell me right now. Why don't you get dressed and come into the sitting room? The others are dying to meet you."

"There are others?" I asked.

"Yes, just the six of us."

"Our kind is really going downhill then," I said. "Are there any other Gummies in the area?"

"Well, there is the Barbics," Grammi answered. "But they live all the way in Ursalia. That's a day's journey without taking the quick tunnels."

I nodded thoughtfully.

"Very well then, I'll leave you to get yourself together. Come join us when you're ready." Grammi stood and left the room, closing the door behind her.

I pushed the quilts off my body. I noticed my feet were bandaged. My clothes were on a nearby dresser. I got on my feet, wincing slightly. I must've cut my feet open while I was on the run. I walked over and got dressed. I then noticed that Grammi left me a hairbrush, so I brushed my hair before plaiting it. I paused to look in the mirror.

I was wearing a simple short sleeved dress, the bodice blue and the skirts a lighter turquoise. It fell to just above my knees. My fur was a light violet but my hair was a bit darker. My eyes were a blue that match the colour of my dress. I was light in weight, but not too light, and of average height for a teenaged female Gummi.

Sighing, I walked into the hallways. I could hear voices and headed in that general direction. After all, I owe these Gummies an explanation…


End file.
